Blinded By Hate
by Hoshino Yukino
Summary: Two new people appear after the death of Ruriko... Who will be the next one to die? Or is Ruriko the last... New Chapter up...
1. Prologue: One Less

BBH1 

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. 

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

__

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is the new and improved Blinded By Hate, which is one of the stories that I forgot about after a long time now. Hoshino Yukino has been too quiet this past few months and now I want to change all that and hopefully the next chapter of this new and improved story will come out a week after. You see, after reading all the reviews that I received for this fic, I decided that this fic was not up to my new standards and now I am rewriting it! I am thinking of rewriting all my fics to suit my now higher standards in writing fics… Guess, we'll just find out in due time… Megumi is still the main character in this fic but the person blinded by hate is now longer the silent one… Hope you would enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it… Enjoy… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gatekeepers and the characters in it.

Rating: PG-13 for death and profanity 

Note: There will be OOC on Megumi's part because of all the changes that has happened since then but there will still be a lot of similarities with the old Megumi except now she's more content in life and happy with herself instead of thinking of herself as someone who is always stepped on… 

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Blinded by Hate ~ * ~

- Prologue: One Less -

By Hoshino Yukino

*********************************************************************************

It has been a year now since Shun, our captain, defeated the dark gatekeeper, Shadow, the person who went by the name Reiji Kageyama. I was afraid that they would hate me after that, after I had betrayed their trust by my going to the dark side, but they never did. They even took me back into AEGIS and helped me heal my heart, which was broken up into many pieces by the person I used to care for the most.

Many changes have happened since then, especially with me, but I guess I'll have to tell you what happened to the other gatekeepers first…

Feye has decided to finish her schooling in Tategami High School. Mainly because there were still some invader threats that occurred once in awhile after that incident and also because she found a guy named, Takato Tsukishiro, who had just confessed that he had crush on her under a cherry tree. Now, they're a cute little couple and their relationship has grown to a level of that they trust each other to the point that they trust their lives on each other. However, Feye still wouldn't tell him about her identity as a gatekeeper, not that he doesn't know about her powers, it's just that Feye doesn't want to tell him about AEGIS and the invaders because she doesn't want him to be involve in a battle that would only hurt him. As I said before, they're a really sweet couple and this makes me want to love once more but I just… can't… just yet…

Bancho was sent to the North American AEGIS Branch because of his strange gate. The AEGIS top brass want to examine why his gate had such a slow reaction rate and is pondering if the invaders could have gotten a jamming signal to have made it harder for him to use his gate power. He's under observation and some basic military training so that he could be able to us his gate power normally and should be back by the end of the year, not that he's really missed back here in Japan… 

Kaoru has given up on Ukiya-sempai, knowing that Shun loves Ruriko and not her. Her hair has grown longer by a bit but not long enough to slow her down when doing her athletics. She's currently going out with Satoru Ichijouji, the team captain of the soccer club. Satoru was one of her classmates since last year and had a crush on her since the time he saw her. He just didn't want to trouble her by telling her that he liked her, especially since she liked someone else, so he didn't. It was actually in the Annual Sports Festival, after Kaoru had given up on Ukiya-kun, that he decided to tell her what he felt. At first, Kaoru had a hard time, deciding if she would or if she should not but after some time and after talking to Ukiya-kun, she accepted him as her koi. And now, like Feye and Takato, they're a really cute couple. She already told him about her gate powers but instead of him getting scared off because of that, he actually thought it was cool…

Megane still works in AEGIS but has gotten taller since the last encounter with Shadow. He has just finished his newest masterpiece Gate Robot 2, which is an improved version of the Gate Robot. The one Shun used in the battle with Kageyama, which Kageyama destroyed easily. Megane has now replaced the armor with a lighter and yet more durable alloy to protect the gate engine that Shun's father created and made the efficiency ratio of the gate robot to peak efficiency. He's working on creating another gate robot for the Far East branch but he lacks the blueprints for one…

Reiko, well, is still the same way she always has been, funny and quite forgetful at times. Although I still think she's a klutz and a ditz at times, I guess she's kind enough to try and she is "nice"… Again, I repeat she is nice, but her screw is just not screwed on tight… She is currently taking music courses in a nearby college and still lives with Mrs. Ochiki in their house near the AEGIS Far East Branch…

As for me, well, I'm now the top of the class, the class president and my parents business is doing better now. I let my hair grow longer, mainly to show all of the people who knew me that I changed now and also because some people think I look with long hair. I talk more nowadays, not that I didn't talk much before, but it's just that all I said before wasn't really friendly… But I still like studying quietly once in a while, even if I'm beginning to like hanging out with friends and all, now that my parents don't really need me to help around in our noodle store anymore. I'm getting to be popular among the students now and they are beginning to ask me for help in their assignments. At first, I felt annoyed at them but as they came, it felt as if it was naturally for me and I soon liked the feeling. As you can see, I changed a lot… I'm no longer the old Megumi who was bothered with the problems of inferiority… I'm now the TRUE Megumi, the person I always wanted to be… ME!!!

__

What about Ruriko and Shun?

Ruriko, well… she's dead… She died about a month ago when the invaders started attacking again, strangely enough. We thought that it would be all over when Kageyama was defeated but I guess we were wrong and the invader attack that killed her just proves it.

**** Flashback ****

We were all going to my noodle shop that day, I was treating them to a snack since I was voted as class president with some help with Ruriko, of course, when we were stopped in our tracks by a dark ring appearing in front of us. We jumped back when a purple beam shot out but Ruriko wasn't able to dodge it and was eradicated from the face of the earth. She disappeared without a trace after she was hit. Afterwards, a being, guy or girl, we're not sure, stepped out of the gate and laughed loudly.

"Gatekeepers, your merriment will end today! Watashi wa Onikage! I am the Dark One and I am here to seek revenge for the invaders you have killed mercilessly and for the loss of our great commander, Shadow. Accept the death of one your kind as my welcoming gift Gatekeepers, enjoy you specks of bugs! I swear that I'll fulfill the wishes of my master, Kageyama, and put an end to the miserable lives of these specks of a bug! Invaders RISE!" shouted the hooded being who called itself Onikage.

Invaders of a different kind then rose from beneath the ground; they weren't even a bit alike the previous invaders and had a weird inscription written on their foreheads. They raised their palms to shoulder level and a green energy was building up on their palms. I immediately built a shield to protect us and motioned for the rest to prepare themselves for the worst. Feye was about to call upon her gate when she noticed that the Dark One had a black ring above her hand. 

"Gate Open" shouted the hooded being, creating some sort of rapture that destroyed my concentration, which led to the removal of the shield that protected them.

Shun who was standing dumbfounded at the lost of Ruriko, who had just agreed to go out with him and who had just told him that she loved him, began to go crazy and fired shot after shot at each one of the invaders the Dark One called out, eradicating them, creating black crystals where they once stood. He was fuming and his rage was shown in his eyes. 

"How dare you take away the one I loved the most, you fucking bastard! GO TO HELL!" shouted Shun, firing continuously at the hooded figure that stood in front of us. 

The hooded figure just stood there and waved her hand when the balls of energy were about to hit her and the balls of energy were redirected towards a nearby building.

"Pitiful!" remarked the hooded one, as he/she created some sort of rift in front of himself/herself.

"Sayonara… Ga-to-keepers…" waved the Dark One, stepping into the rift that he/she created.

"Come back here, you fucking asshole…" shouted Shun, as he shot another ball of energy in the Dark One's direction.

The Dark One disappeared into the shadows leaving us to mourn for the death of one of our kind, Ruriko…

**** End Flashback ****

Shun was the one hit the hardest and because of that he's been acting weirdly these days and couldn't wait to have another invader attack, so that he can beat the fucking daylights out of them. Nothing much had happened to Shun, after the battle with Kageyama and the encounter with Onikage, except maybe that he looks more mature now and wants to wear black all the time. He goes to the cemetery weekly, where AEGIS had buried Ruriko's most valuable things since they didn't have her body. He usually places some flowers over her grave and begins to cry out loud, asking God what he had done to deserve such a fate…

A new gatekeeper came into the Far East branch after Ruriko had died and she calls herself, Mizuki Inoge…

~ Owari for now ~

Note: I'm so sorry if the dialogue does not incorporate much Japanese but since they're mainly profanity, I don't really know their Japanese translations… Gomen… *bows down* Gomen…

Please R & R… So how did you like it? Better than the first or worst? You tell me! If it's worst then I'll bring back the first along with this, okay with you? This time I made Megumi not a spoiled brat anymore, okay? I hope everyone will be happy with this one… Hope so…


	2. Chapter 1: Symphony

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. 

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

__

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is the first chapter for the fic Blinded by Hate. I would just like to say that the gender of the Dark One or Onikage is very important in the plot of the story therefore, the word "her" used in the last chapter was a typo or maybe was a typo. I would not want to answer any more questions about the gender of the Dark One and he/she will be called a he for the sake of having only one pronoun… Sorry if this came out so late but I had to finish a few fics, which are all uploaded under my other author name in a different site, first before I had time to finish this one…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gatekeepers and the characters in it.

Rating: PG-13 for death and profanity 

Note: There will be OOC on Megumi's part because of all the changes that has happened since then but there will still be a lot of similarities with the old Megumi except now she's more content in life and happy with herself instead of thinking of herself as someone who is always stepped on… 

Legend: : Megumi's Perspective

*********************************************************************************

****

~ * ~ Blinded by Hate ~ * ~

- Chapter 1: Symphony -

By Hoshino Yukino

*********************************************************************************

The smell of slowly falling leaves and browning trees filled the air one November morn and the birds started to fly their way south, trying to escape the cold winter months ahead. Megumi woke up from her sleep slowly, her eyes awakened by the flowing sunlight that entered through her windows. She slowly stood up from the bed and put on her glasses, gazing upon the calendar before opening the bathroom door.

'It has been three whole months now since Onikage attacked and he has constantly been attacking us these past few weeks now. It's getting to be tiring being a gatekeeper…" thought Megumi, running her hand through her hair, unraveling all the knots of her now long black hair.

Megumi slowly removed her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the showerhead and letting the water fall down at just the right intensity she wanted. Minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist and another around hair. She dried herself quickly, putting on her school uniform immediately afterwards. She looked at herself in the mirror and combed her hair slightly as thoughts of the recent attacks flooded her mind.

*** Flashback ***

"Invaders attack!" shouted Onikage, his hand pointing towards the direction of the Gatekeepers.

The invaders suddenly changed their attacking formation and arranged themselves in the shape of a ball.

"This is going to be easy…" remarked Shun, remembering that all they had to do was shoot the leader in the middle of the ball-shaped invader.

"Vacuum Missile!" shouted Shun, aiming his attack at the middle of the invader mass.

A blue bullet of energy erupted from Shun's sword and headed for the big mass of invaders. The blue bullet of energy was about to connect with the ball when suddenly the middle of the ball contracted and a hole formed in the middle of the ball, making it look like a round bead of some sort.

"… What just happened here?" remarked Shun, noticing that his attack just when through the hole in the middle of the invader mass.

"Bakero! I expected more of you, Shun Ukiya… You should have known better than that, you should have known that I would never repeat the same mistakes of the past… Gate Open!" announced Onikage, once more a black ring appearing in front of his hand, "Kokyo-kyoku Hakai!!"

Loud piercing sounds began to fill the air and soon the roads begin to crack, buildings begin to crumble, their windows already shattering at the sound as well. Dogs that were at that place began blowing up, blood and guts flying all over the place. Cars on the highway began exploding creating more havoc and destruction. The gatekeepers cover their ears, trying to block out the sound, noticing the effect that it had on the surroundings. Shun quickly aims a vacuum missile at Onikage, hoping that in his concentration, he would not notice that he was being targeted. Shun's guess was right and the vacuum missile connects with Onikage's right side, making him fall to his knees and stop the attack that he was doing.

Blood appears from Onikage's right side flowing slowly and staining Onikage's black cloak. He pressed his hand on the wound and spat out some blood as he slowly lifted himself up aiming his other hand at the gatekeepers, "Kogeki suru Invaders!!!"

Onikage opened a small gate into front of him and stepped into it, disappearing suddenly into the shadows, leaving only blood on where he stood. Megumi quickly analyzes the situation and a thought suddenly comes into her mind, 'Onikage… if he really is another dark gatekeeper then he must be human… but if he is so, then who is he really?'

Megumi's wave of thought is suddenly interrupted by a loud sound and soon, the invader mass that was once immobile begins to spin around like a top, and some sort of black energy forms around the mass of invaders. The black energy begins to grow larger and soon black rays of energy are shot out of the invader mass. The black rays of energy make their way to the gatekeepers and just as the black rays were about to connect with them, Megumi stepped up.

"Gate Open…" announced Megumi, shielding everyone from the barrage of attacks.

The barrage of black energy rays continues on battering the already weakening shield that a few shots manage to enter the shield, hitting the already weakening Megumi. Megumi slowly falls down to her knees but manages to keep the shield up without lapsing. Shun fires another Vacuum missile as he rushes towards the invader mass, defended by Kaoru and Feye, who did their respective attacks.

The invader mass deflects the vacuum missile as well as the other attacks but the flow in their blasting was noticeably interrupted. The blasting of the energy slowed and their spinning as well, allowing Shun to get close enough to execute his finishing move. Shun raised his sword swiftly, bringing it back down into contact with the invader mass at the same speed. A bright blue light began to glow around his sword and a large tornado like entity began to pierce through the invader mass, destroying a large portion of it and releasing a large cache of black crystals into the battlefield.

"Shimatta! The core wasn't damaged, the invader mass was spinning too fast for the attack to fully affect.." shouted Shun, disappointed and irritated that his attack was not able to fully destroy the invader mass.

The invader mass staggers for a moment before it began to spin once more, faster and faster until the invader mass reshaped once more forming a smaller but undamaged ball of invader mass. Black beams of energy began to shoot out of it once more hitting them one by one with less powerful beams than before. Megumi quickly summons up all her remaining strength and builds up another shield, protecting them from the new barrage. Feye and Kaoru drops to their knees, their limbs and bodies too exhausted to move anymore.

Shun, the only one left standing under Megumi's faltering shield, floods up with different emotions as he watches the scene in front of him. An invader has never been this tough on them or maybe it just seems that way since Ruriko is not here anymore, he thought. His body is then surrounded by a glow in a hue of light blue, his eyes surrounded as well with the same glow. The gate suddenly opens in front of him and some sort of bluish doglike creature, shrouded by mist, comes out of the gate and then rushes to the invader mass. The doglike creature dashes towards the invader mass, its speed going faster and faster until it was rarely visible to the naked eye. The doglike creature clashes with the invader mass, damaging the invader mass slightly at its side and giving the doglike creature enough time to stop the incessant spinning. The doglike creature bites the ball of invader mass and throws it up into the air, shooting it with a large tornado that came out of its mouth. The ball of invader mass is trapped inside the tornado and slowly dissipates inside it. The core invader is soon revealed and the doglike creature attacks it, destroying it in one hit. The doglike creature howls a victory howl before fading away into the mist that it had created.

Shun stood there stupefied and amazed at what has just happened. Megumi slowly lifted herself up, looking up at the setting sun that reflected the wonderful spectacle of the invaders' defeat.

*** End Flashback ***

Megumi woke up from her trance and quickly looked at the clock beside her. Realizing that it was already quite late, she rushed down the stairs quietly and headed for the dining table. She was surprised to see a meal set on the table and decides to eat her meal solemnly and quietly, not wanting to disturb her mom who probably had other things to do at that time. She quietly leaves the house and heads for school, unaware that things were just about to take another turn after the death of Ruriko and the arrival of Onikage.

She enters her homeroom with ragged breath, having run towards the door to come before the class bell. She had been detained by one of her teachers and soon, they had talked to the point that she was almost late to class. She took her seat quietly, wiping the sweat off her brows and waited for the teacher to enter. The teacher eventually entered the classroom, his demeanor slightly different from usual but it was still human-like behavior, thought Megumi, remembering the incident where their teacher was actually an invader. He placed his notes and books on the table and quickly greets the class, jumping immediately into an announcement. 

"Minna, I have something to tell you, we have two new students today…" announced their teacher, motioning for two shadows behind the door to come in.

"Minna, I want you to meet, Mizuki Inoge and Hageshi Fusei…" continued their teacher, pointing at the tenkosei respectively.

Megumi stared at the girl intently, feeling as if she had met her before. The girl had short brown hair and large auburn eyes, which shone with confidence. She looked athletic and yet her hands were frail, long and were not hard as usual athletic hands were, the hands of a piano player. She carried her uniform well, people looking at her wouldn't notice that what she was wearing was a uniform at all. Her hair slowly moved to the soft breeze that flew in and out of the classroom. The girl, Mizuki, introduced herself quickly, her voice high, sweet and yet her eyes although confident seemed somewhat emotionless, dark. Megumi stared intently into Mizuki's eyes, searching for anything that would clear up the feeling that she has seen her before somewhere. 

Megumi was suddenly startled from her deep train of thought when the other tenkosei began to speak. Hageshi was a tall young man with raven black hair and eyes that were blank… nothing but a deep black abyss of thoughts… and yet it had something, some sort of gentle side to it that was intriguing. His voice was calm and soothing, even angelic and yet, there was something strange about him, something that made him different from the rest. As he finished introducing himself, he quickly shifts his attention at Shun, his stare going unnoticed by all except for Megumi. He chooses a seat beside Shun that was coincidentally behind Megumi. His stare still does not waver, still piercing, still cold. Megumi, plagued by intrigue, examines him quietly, feeling as if she was being sucked into a maelstrom of emotion. She stares at him intently, noticing that he was sort of kawaii, a bishonen of some sort, for her anyway. She quickly shoves that thought out of her mind, her heart beating faster and faster with every passing moment. She blushes for a moment and then turns away, facing the blackboard, hoping that this feeling she was having would soon pass away. Hageshi finally breaks his stare at Shun and quickly reverts back to his "usual" self, the gentle eyes she had seen when he introduced himself. 

******

"Gatekeeper Candidate no. 29, Mizuki Inoge… Born in July 23, 1954… Has been living with her parents in their house in Hokkaido… First shown potential in having gate powers as a child who shattered glass by pointing at them… Moved to Tokyo last year for family business… Going to Tokyo Municipal School, first year high school… Will now move to Tategami High and will take her freshmen classes here… She controls the Gate of Sonic Vibration… Mizuki will you please demonstrate…" narrated Shirei, showing the gatekeepers the newest member of the Gatekeepers Team for the AEGIS Far East.

A chestnut-haired girl who stood in front of a thick concrete wall shouted abruptly, "Gate-to-open!" opening some sort of orange gate in front of her palms.

She waved her hand softly, and softly whispered the word "Ichi". The others stared at her weirdly wondering what her gate was capable of doing, until they heard a soft crumbling sound and turned their heads towards the place where the concrete wall used to stand on.

"Nani? What happened to the wall?" asked Shun, wondering how, when and where did Mizuki destroy the concrete wall that stood in front of her just seconds ago.

"I crushed it with the sonic waves from my voice… If I said a word louder than I did a while ago I could have destroyed the base with the sound waves…" explained Mizuki, her calm but happy/sweet voice finally reaching the ears of her fellow gatekeepers.

"Sugoi…" remarked Reiko who finally notices that the concrete wall has crumbled.

Everyone sweatdrops and looks at her strangely for a moment before finally returning their attention to Mizuki as she began speaking once more.

"Konnichiwa minna… Now that you finally know my gate powers, let me introduce myself again… Watashi wa Mizuki-desu… Nice to meet all of you…" greeted Mizuki, bowing her head as a form of greeting.

"Konnichiwa…" replied everyone else in the group, each of them having mixed emotions plaguing their hearts.

****

--- Weeks later ----

It has been weeks now since Mizuki joined us in AEGIS and yet I just can't help but feel strange around her. I don't really hate her or something like that but she just makes me feel weird whenever she's around me… I don't know, it just feels strange… Everyone else seems to like her, I guess no one could actually not like her, since she's so kind to everyone and she seems friendly, correction, she's very friendly according to Kaoru here who's sitting beside me here as I write my journal…

It's the summer break already and since the number of invader attacks declined to a standstill, Shirei allowed us to take a short vacation. We were planning to spend the whole time at the beach but Reiko invited us all to go with her on her tour of Europe, which was by far better than staying in the beach all of the break.

We've already been through France, England and Scotland, although we didn't really had time to explore, and we're now riding on an airplane right at this very moment as I'm writing this journal, to go to our final destination for her tour, Germany, the land of the swastika and beer (according to Kaoru, anyway)… I was surprised at first when I heard that Misao said she was going to pick us up at the airport and help us get settled in the hotel. I guess I did have some misconceptions about her from the first I saw her but that's all changed now…

The invader attacks these past few weeks are becoming sort of strange, the invader corps seem to be more rigid now and rarely fight back like they used to, Onikage rarely shows up and there seems to be someone who keeps on watching us from afar, I'm not so sure but there's something strange about the invaders lack of interest to fight these days. I know that I should be happy that they are losing their will to fight but something really bothers me… Something about this really bothers me…

******

"Yamero! Stop tickling me Kaoru, I have to write my journal, you know?" remarked Megumi after being brutally tickled by Kaoru.

"You can always write it later… Unwind a bit, that's what vacations are for… for you to unwind and relax and take a break from a long and busy schedule…" replied Kaoru, grabbing Megumi's journal and quickly stuffing it into Megumi's travel bag.

"Okay! Okay! You win… I won't write my journal now…" remarked Megumi, giving up in trying to write her journal in peace.

"What is the first thing you're going to do when you reach Berlin?" asked Kaoru, looking out the airplane's window.

"I don't know, I'll probably write my journal…" replied Megumi, trying to irritate Kaoru with a simple wisecrack.

"Oh, no you won't… You're going shopping with me…" announced Kaoru tickling Megumi once more.

"I'm coming too…" announced Feye from the seat behind Kaoru.

"How about you, Mizuki, do you want to come too?" asked Kaoru, looking back to see what Mizuki was doing.

Mizuki groggily replied, "Iie, I don't think I should go shopping with you this time, jet lag is getting the best of me… I'll probably go to the hotel for a rest…"

"Oh, I see then have your rest then, Feye, Megumi and I will just go shopping then," voiced Kaoru, not wanting to disturb Mizuki's current state of rest.

~ Owari for now ~

Note: I'm so sorry if the story is quite shifty in perspective, from third perspective to first perspective (Megumi's POV; signified by ) but I hope you would still understand it… I now that Gatekeepers doesn't show much anymore but I hope people would still like this story… And I so sorry that this story came out so late… I just had so many things to do in school and all, I hope you understand….

Please R & R… So how did you like it? Well, tell me your comments and suggestions.


End file.
